1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a pressure actuated valve, and more particularly to such a valve for use in a system for introducing a treatment fluid under pressure into a primary fluid flow line operating at a lesser pressure, for distribution into the primary fluid flow line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In systems wherein it is desired to feed or otherwise introduce a treatment fluid, for example, into a primary fluid flow line (water, for example), it has been common practice to utilize a pump to pump the treatment fluid into the primary fluid flow line. Such a pump is generally electrically operated, and actuated by a pressure sensitive switch in line with the flowing fluid such that, depending on the particular configuration, the pressure actuated switch will activate the electric pump upon the occurrence of a predetermined high or low fluid pressure in the primary fluid flow line.
Another system that is used, although not as common, is a venturi system for metering or otherwise introducing the treatment fluid into the primary fluid flow line. A drawback of the venturi system for introducing treatment fluids is that the venturi should preferably be positioned at the fluid flow exit to atmosphere, rather than remote of the exit or nozzle within the fluid flow line prior to discharge.